Friend or Faux
by The Real Weasley Twins
Summary: Harry and Ginny: a seemingly perfect couple. Too bad they don't realize it. Both pining for someone else, Ginny comes up with the perfect plan: she and Harry would pretend to date to make their crushes, Cho and Dean,  jealous. But what would happen if the


Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked into the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast. Across from them sat Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, and Hermione Granger, their close friend.

"Good morning, Harry, Ronald," Hermione said, pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "How did you two sleep?"

"Fine I s'pose," Ron yawned, mouth gaping. Hermione scowled at him and then turned to Harry, waiting for his reply. As Hermione looked at him, she realized that his eyes were not on her but on something directly behind her. Both Ron and Hermione followed Harry's eyes; they landed on the beautiful Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Cho looked up from her breakfast and waved at Harry. Harry smiled awkwardly, not expecting the 'hello', and lifted his arm up to wave back; as he did so, he managed to elbow the glass of pumpkin juice in front of him. It toppled over and fell directly onto Ginny's lap.

Ginny jumped up swiftly, letting the glass fall to the floor and shatter. Without another thought, she pulled out her wand, pointed it at the debris, and muttered, "_Reparo._" The pieces of glass rose up into the air and put themselves back together. She picked it up and put it onto the table. As she grabbed a napkin and began dabbing the new stain on her school uniform, she looked up at Harry. His cheeks were bright red.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," he said, embarrassment seeping out of his voice.

"Please, Harry, don't even worry about it," Ginny turned around to see what damage it had on Cho. She had already looked away, seemingly oblivious to the spill altogether. "It seems Cho didn't even notice so you've got nothing to worry about," Ginny turned back to Harry and smiled at him. Just then, a tall figure walked up behind Ginny.

"You all right, Gin?" Dean Thomas asked. Ginny snapped her head around and looked up into his dark eyes.

"Oh, um…hi, Dean," Ginny stumbled over her words. "Yeah, I'm perfectly perfect." Ginny smiled weakly as Dean walked away and then began to blush furiously. She was suddenly very interested in her plate of eggs.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all stared at Ginny with disbelief. She was never known to be shy; she was always very… bold. "You alright, Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Fine!" Ginny said quickly, a beautiful smile spreading across her face. "So, Hogsmeade trip soon. You guys going?" The other three followed Ginny's cue and accepted the change of subject.

As their long day of classes ended, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all fell into the comforting couches in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had a quill and parchment out, doing her potions homework.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up at Harry and smirked.

"He's love sick, Ronald," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Well," Ron declared, "then Ginny is too." He pointed at Ginny who had the same facial expression as Harry had. Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny. Both were staring mindlessly at different parts of the common room.

"Oh, dear," Hermione sighed, "Harry? Ginny?" They both looked at Hermione at the same time. "What's wrong?" Though Hermione knew exactly what was wrong, she waited for the two of them to finally admit it.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Oh come on!" Ron exclaimed. "Just admit it! You are madly in love with Cho," he pointed at Harry dramatically and Ginny began nodding her head, "and _you_ like Dean." Ginny's mouth gawked at Ron.

"I do not!" Ginny whined.

"Come now, Ginny," Hermione said, nudging Ginny, "you like him."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it anyway," Ginny sighed, helpless.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "of course there's something you can do about it, both of you. Just ask Cho and Dean to Hogsmeade."

"No, Hermione. He's a year older than me. He would never say yes," Ginny said, looking down at the floor.

"Cho wouldn't either," Harry glanced out the window.

Ginny smiled to herself, "if only they could read minds." Harry grinned at Ginny who returned the smile.

"What about 'accidentally' bumping into them at Hogsmeade?" Hermione suggested.

"That'll never work," Ginny said as Harry shook his head.

"Well, they're both quite the jealous type. It's odd they're not already dating someone else. But, whatever, do what you wish. I'm going to bed," Hermione said, giving up.

Ron hopped up from the couch as well, "me too."

"I've still got some work to finish up," Ginny groaned. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"I'm just gonna sit here, thinking," Harry sighed.

As Ron and Hermione left for their separate dorms, Harry and Ginny sat in silence. Ginny turned her head slowly to look at Harry.

"You know, Hermione is right," Ginny said to Harry, raising one eyebrow.

"Hermione's right about what?" Harry asked.

"They both really are the jealous type," Ginny offered. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"So…?" Harry questioned.

"So…all we have to do is make them jealous!" Ginny said, excited. Understanding dawned on Harry's face.

"Are you up for it?" Ginny questioned.

"I suppose I am if you are." Harry smiled.

"Well, then, we'll begin tomorrow. The story will be that you asked me out to Hogsmeade this weekend," Ginny said.

"Alright," Harry said, "we can kind of… flaunt it, I guess." Harry paused for a second.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked.

"Well, is it wrong to do this? It's kind of manipulating them. Manipulating everyone. Ron won't be happy about it either." Harry shook his head.

"Well, unless you've got the guts to go up to Cho and ask her, this seems like a fine idea. It's not really manipulating them; it's merely just letting them think what they will. And don't even worry about Ron," Ginny provided.

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "you're right." He seemed determined. "I'll meet you in here at 7:35 tomorrow morning and we'll walk down to breakfast together."

"Alright, sounds good." Ginny smiled at Harry, "this is going to work. You'll have Cho and I'll have Dean, it's perfect." Harry smiled back at her, said a quick goodnight, and headed up to his dormitory to sleep.

Ginny then sat alone, not working, but pondering her and Harry's new plan.

"Is it wrong?" She asked herself, truly not as sure as she had seemed before. "No," she told herself sternly, "this is going to help both Harry and me." With that, Ginny quickly finished her work, grabbed her stuff, and went up to her bed.

Harry woke up at around 7:15 the next morning. He got up quickly and threw on his school robes. Looking in the mirror near his bed he attempted to tame his wild black hair but lost the fight. He shrugged at his reflection and hopped down the steps toward the common room two-at-a-time, knowing that the plan was to begin that morning.

Harry reached the last two steps, took a leap, and looked up to see Ginny already waiting in the common room.

"Wow," Harry said, "you look fantastic."

"Save that for when people are actually watching," Ginny laughed. "But, that's nice of you to say. Anyway, I thought that it would be good if we make a big entrance as we walk into the Great Hall; you know, so everyone sees that we're… well… together."

"Um… all right. I suppose we should head down to breakfast then," Harry suggested. Ginny nodded her head in agreement and walked through the portrait hole right in front of Harry.

When Harry and Ginny finally reached the Great Hall, they stopped outside of it.

"You ready?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose," Ginny shrugged, "let's do it." Harry looked at Ginny and held out his hand. She took it and they stepped through the threshold of the Great Hall.

Ron noticed his little sister enter the room. His eyes trailed down her arm and as he noticed that it was attached to someone else. He scanned up the offenders arm. As he realized that it wasn't just some ordinary bloke, but Harry, pumpkin juice came flying out of his mouth.

"Blimey!" Ron shouted.

"Ron! That's disgusting!" Hermione yelped as some stray pumpkin juice hit the side of her face. A speechless Ron gaped and pointed at the couple coming toward them. Hermione looked over, and, wide-eyed, offered the two a seat across from her and Ron. Harry helped Ginny into the seat. He finally let go of her hand as he got settled.

"Good morning you guys," Harry offered, a large smile across his face.

"Um," Hermione seemed as if she didn't know what to say, "good morning, you two." Ron was still unable to say anything.

'Wha…bu…huh?" Ron muttered.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, watching her older brother suffer.

"Nothing," Ron said, glaring at his breakfast plate. Harry and Ginny exchanged happy glances; both were excited to see the positive effects of their plan.

Throughout the day Harry and Ginny continued to hold hands and Harry carried Ginny's books to each of her classes. It had an interesting effect on the students of Hogwarts. Most just stared at the odd sight. No one ever expected such a pair.

Finally the day ended, and the four were back in the Gryffindor common room, but the seating arrangement had changed. Harry and Ginny were seated on the same couch, Harry's arm around her, rather awkwardly. When Ron saw this sight as he walked in with Hermione, his cheeks began to turn bright red out of anger.

"All right, that's it! I've put up with it long enough! What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Ron bellowed. Hermione, though surprised by Ron's outburst, looked intently at the couple for an answer.

"Well," Ginny said, "last night, after the two of you left…"

"_Yes?_" Ron asked impatiently.

"Harry asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade this weekend, and I said yes." Ginny stated. Ron didn't know how to react. He looked around the room, as if searching for a specific sentence that he had lost.

Just then Dean walked into the Gryffindor common room. Ginny, not knowing what to do, threw herself onto Harry, landing in an odd cuddling position. Dean then glanced over at the couch, furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of Ginny and Harry, and marched up to his dormitory.

Both Hermione and Ron stared at them, mouths wide open.

"What're you doing?" Ron asked his younger sister.

"I was… cold." She grabbed onto Harry tighter and rested her head on his chest. Harry attempted at looking natural during such an odd gesture.

"That's it," Ron sighed, "I'm going to sleep. Maybe this is all a dream." He muttered the last sentence to himself as he worked his way up the staircase.

"You know what?" Hermione said, "I'm tired as well, I think I should go to sleep. Good night you two. I'll talk to you later, Ginny." Hermione gave Ginny a knowing look. As Hermione left even more people gawked at the sight of Harry and Ginny on the couch together. But after a half-hour, the common room was almost empty.

Harry sighed, saying, "well, I guess that we should go now." He was about to get up when he looked down at the auburn-haired girl on his chest and realized she had fallen asleep. _This is awkward_, he thought, but couldn't work up the courage to wake her. He decided that he would rest there until she woke up.

"Harry? Ginny?" Harry felt pressure on his shoulder and opened his eyes slightly. A bushy-haired girl was standing in front of him.

"Hermione? What're you doing in my dormitory?" Harry asked not knowing that it was him who was out of place.

"Harry, you're not in your dormitory," Harry's eyes flicked wide open as he scanned the room. It wasn't his dormitory, Hermione was correct; he was actually sitting in the common room and there was some weight on his chest and arm. He looked down and realized that Ginny had yet to wake up. As Hermione backed away he saw that she was not the only onlooker; Ron stood next to her, red filling his freckled face. Next to him stood a group of students some pulling out wizard cameras to capture the moment.

"Get outta here!" Ron yelled at one of the photographers, pushing them out of the portrait hole, "all of you!" The group dispersed.

"_What_ in the world are you doing?" Ron asked Harry, emphasizing each word. It was at this time that Ginny awoke. She slowly lifted her head, but when she realized it was a boy that her head was rested on, she leaped up into a sitting position.

"We just fell asleep, Ron," Harry said, glancing at Ginny. She was fixing her hair.

"Well," Hermione said, trying to end the uncomfortable situation, "Ronald and I are going down to breakfast. I assume we'll see you there in a few minutes?" Hermione looked at them expectedly.

"Yeah," Harry said slowly, "we'll be down there in a few minutes." Hermione had to drag Ron out of the common room as he continued to stare back at Ginny and Harry. As the two of them left, Harry and Ginny were left alone.

"Well," Harry said, "I guess we both fell asleep." 

"I guess so," Ginny said, not seeming too upset about the situation.

"A lot of people were taking pictures. I think Dean saw too. Did you notice his face last night when we were sitting together?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed, "I truly think our plan is working. Now that Dean is beginning to get the picture, we must work on Cho today. We should head down to breakfast though. It's almost 8 o'clock," Ginny said, looking down at her watch. The two of them once again took the long walk down to the Great Hall. Right outside something caught Harry's eye: pictures.

There were pictures plastered everywhere; each one showing Ginny comfortably asleep on Harry's lap.

"Look, Ginny!" Harry gasped, looking at the two of them on the couch. They both looked quite peaceful and happy to be in each other's company.

"Wow, I didn't really expect…" Ginny's voice trailed off. "Everyone is bound to have seen these by now." Ginny didn't seem affected by the photographs. "Well," she said, "shall we?" She pointed toward the entrance of the Great Hall. Harry grabbed her hand once again and walked in. This time, the entire Hall turned and looked at them. Harry caught Cho's eye. She seemed confused by the sight. Harry took the chance, let go of Ginny's palm and grabbed her waist.

"Good morning, Dean," Ginny said, flashing a large smile in Dean's direction.

"Morning… Harry," Dean returned oddly, not staring at Ginny, but Harry. Harry smiled back and pulled Ginny toward Ron and Hermione. Ron, once again, was turning bright red, perplexed by the sight of his little sister.

"So," Ginny said to Hermione, "Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. You guys going?"

"Yes, we are. Do you guys want to meet somewhere?"

"Um-" Harry began.

"-No!" Ginny said quickly, "we actually have plans at 12:00, but if you guys want to meet at around 1:30, I'm sure that could work." Ginny smiled as Ron's face tightened.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked with clenched teeth.

"Madame Puddifoot's," Ginny exclaimed proudly. Ron's face got even tighter.

"Why don't we join you two?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"What?" He asked. Hermione grunted and turned away.

"That settles it then," Ron said, "we're coming."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, not sure what to do.

"Um… alright, then. I guess we'll meet you there at 12:00," Harry shrugged. The four of them then stood up and headed off to classes.

Finally, the weekend arrived as well as the trip to Hogsmeade. Harry put on some casual clothes and then looked in the mirror. Once again, he was unable to control his hair. He waltzed down the staircase and almost fell down the last few steps as he saw Ginny. She looked wonderful and Harry couldn't help but gape.

"You look gorgeous," Harry gawked. Ginny blushed and leaned in toward Harry. She brushed her lips across his cheek, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the common room. At his last glimpse into the room, he noticed Dean sitting in on one of the couches. But he was no longer immersed in the book upon his lap; instead, he was staring at Ginny. Harry quickly turned around and followed Ginny outside.

As the portrait hole shut, Ginny turned around and mumble, "sorry. I just saw Dean and took the chance. Was that alright?"

"It was brilliant! Good thinking. Did you see the look on his face?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said, obviously excited, "but let's go!" She turned around and dashed down the staircase. Harry was about to follow her when he realized that there was something wrong with his face. No, not his face, his cheek. It was tingling. He lifted his left hand and touched it.

"Harrrry!" The shout from Ginny interrupted his thoughts, and he took off down the stairs.

Harry and Ginny walked into Madame Puddifoot's hand-in-hand. They looked around and saw Ron and Hermione sitting at a table-for-four together. Hermione had her arms crossed across her chest in a sign of defiance. Ron looked impatient.

Harry and Ginny sat down across from Ron and Hermione.

"Hello," Ginny said, rather chipper.

"Hey," Ron returned.

"How are yo-" Harry was cut off by Hermione.

"-This just isn't right Ron!" She yelped, "it's their first date, Ron, and it is entirely rude that you would do this to them!" Ginny began to blush furiously.

"Really, Hermione, it's quite alright," Ginny said, trying to mend the situation.

"No, Ginny, it's really not. I mean, I'm even uncomfortable just sitting across from the two of you; especially here, in Madame Puddifoot's." Hermione said, looking around with a scowl.

"Well, why don't we move to Three Broomsticks then? Harry and I don't need our privacy," Ginny replied.

"Better not need your privacy," Ron mumbled as the four of them left Madame Puddifoot's and headed for Three Broomsticks.

Ginny and Harry walked behind Ron and Hermione as they argued.

"What are you doing, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Thinking ahead," Ginny smiled at him. "I'm assuming that a load of people are going to be in Three Broomsticks. It's the perfect time to fool them all."

Ginny finished her sentence as they walked into Three Broomsticks. She had been correct; a large group of people was inside including both Dean and Cho. The pack of people all looked at the door at once as the four of them walked inside. Dean, seeing Ginny, waved over to the group to join them. Hermione led the way toward the table and they sat down. Harry sat close to Ginny and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey you guys," Cho said, staring at Harry and Ginny.

"Hey, Cho," Harry replied, his timid side returning.

"Where've you guys been? Have you gone to Zonko's yet? I heard they got a new shipment yesterday," Dean said.

"No, not yet. We've spent the day in Madame Puddifoot's," Harry stated before Ginny could respond.

"Oh," Dean said, not finishing his thought.

Cho cut in, "I'm going to head out. I've got some work to do back at the castle." She got up to leave, weaving through the pack of chairs.

"You know what?" Harry began, "I've got to catch up on some work as well. I'm going to go too." He winked at Ginny. He was about to leave with Cho and Ginny could spend the rest of the day with Dean- it was perfect.

"Oh, do you have to?" Ginny cooed.

"Sorry, Gin, but I really don't want to get too far behind," Harry responded.

"Alright then," Ginny responded. It seemed true disappointment was in her voice.

"Bye," Harry said, about to take his arm off of Ginny. But as he lifted his arm, Ginny grabbed his other one and laid her lips upon his. Ginny expected it to be just a small peck, but as her eyes closed, the kiss lasted much longer. They finally parted and Harry slowly backed away. All of the spectators were silent as he stood up.

"Bye," Ginny finally replied, looking up into his emerald eyes.

Harry looked over at Cho and asked, "shall we?" He was trying to act natural, but that kiss was anything but. As he walked out the door he could still feel the remains of the kiss on his lips. He was absolutely stunned.

Ginny had quite a different reaction. A smile immediately appeared on her face. She didn't expect the spark that had occurred between her and Harry. She first looked over to Dean who couldn't help but stare. As her eyes passed over Ron, she could see all the blood leaving his face; he was about to faint. Apparently, seeing his little sister kiss his best friend was not a good experience.

"Who wants butterbeer?" Ginny asked. She smiled at the large group as they came out of shock and began to order more.

-------

"So, you and Ginny are dating?" Cho asked very slowly.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"When did that happen," Cho's voice began to stiffen.

"Just recently," Harry replied.

"Oh," Cho said. Harry was beginning to get agitated by Cho's attitude. He wanted to burst _If you really wanted to date me, then all you had to do was ask!_ But he knew that it wouldn't be appropriate, especially since he had a "girlfriend".

As they approached the entrance to the castle, Cho offered, "we could both work in the library together. You know, if you want to." Cho gave him a shy smile.

"You know what?" Harry said, "I think I'm just going to go up to the common room for now. But maybe some other time."

"Oh, alright," Cho said, extremely disappointed. "I'll see you later then." Cho walked away, seeming somewhat angry.

Harry slowly walked up to the Gryffindor common room, confused about his feelings. Cho seemed less appealing every passing second. He just didn't understand the kiss that he and Ginny had shared. He sat down in front of the fireplace, left alone with his complicated thoughts.

---------

Ginny couldn't help smiling the rest of the day. She wasn't quite sure why. _It wasn't as if a kiss from Harry could have triggered such a thing_, Ginny thought. Dean seemed to be talking to Ginny a lot more than usual, but she barely noticed.

"You doing alright, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I'm perfect, Hermione," Ginny sighed, giving Hermione an extremely large smile. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing the real reason Ginny was so happy.

"You really like him, don't you?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Yes, I really do," Ginny replied, thinking of Harry. _Wait._ Ginny thought, _Harry. Harry. I'm thinking about Harry_.

"I've got to go," Ginny quickly said to Hermione.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione shouted after Ginny.

"It will be!" Ginny yelled back.

Harry still sat before the fireplace when he heard the portrait door slam open.

"Look, I've got to go!" A female voice shouted at the portrait.

"So rude!" The Fat Lady on the front of the portrait exclaimed.

Ginny came rushing into the common room. Harry stared at her until she noticed his presence. Ginny slowly walked over to the couch Harry was sitting on and sat down.

"I thought you'd be with Cho," Ginny said, her voice trailing off. "I'm very happy to see that you're not. You see, ever since I kissed you-"

"I realized that I no longer have feelings for Cho," Harry said. Ginny smiled slightly. "You see," Harry said, "just recently, I realized that I've fallen for someone else."

Harry leaned over toward Ginny and kissed her lips lightly. "You."


End file.
